


Flaming Arrows.

by natashaisalostcase



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All relationships are platonic, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream Smp, Gen, LETS GO POG2020 FUCK SWAG2020, L’Manburg, SPOILERS FOR THE SMP WAR!!, but it’s minecraft he respawned like a second later, but not really romance-centred, but yes minecraft men, crackfic, i have no intention of finishing this lmfao oopsie, i lost motivation halfway through, maybe a little hint of dreamnotfound if you SQUINT, minecraft men????? omg, no beta we die like dream when he fought technoblade, no beta we die like the people of l’manburg, tagged major character death bc tommy got fucking vibe checked, unfinished work i decided to dump!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashaisalostcase/pseuds/natashaisalostcase
Summary: Two nations at war. How did it even get to this point?They had just wanted freedom, a place to breathe, a place to settle down with their friends. It didn’t matter if they started off as a measly drug cartel, because now, they were much more than what they ever could’ve imagined. With their own nation, own community, own army, they lived peacefully with the King. King Dream. But freedom would never last, especially since Dream had a knack for keeping people on their toes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no romantic relationships!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	Flaming Arrows.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOI I KNOW I USUALLY WRITE ABOUT DBH BUT GIVE ME A BREAK JAKSBDBD HERE’S A FIC ABOUT BLOCK MEN!!!!!!! this was written right after wilbur’s war stream but stayed in my drafts because i didnt know what the fuck do to with it <3 i knew i wasnt going to finish it but IT’S OKAY JUST TAKE IT

Flaming arrows rained down from the heavens in amber bouquets, the smell of burnt wood and thick smoke claimed the once clean air of L’manburg. The walls of the nation were strong, sturdy, impenetrable as peace reigned, but not anymore, now there was chaos left, right, everywhere you could set your eyes on, stretching past the horizons, reaching out to the clouds, into the skies, under the ground and left no room for comfort. This was war. 

The walls of L’manburg were now destroyed, blown up, burnt, and fury flooded in through all the cracks. It was horrific, to wake up one day and see a nation you built from the ground up destroyed, like it was nothing. All the trees burnt down with a clink of flint against iron and a flick of flames, cannons surrounding their nation, and the original rulers of the land perched up on the towering confines that used to protect them. 

“Gentlemen,” Wilbur called out, voice nervous and ringing out for all to hear as his eyes focussed on the three men who were on the barriers, “How are you?” He attempted to casually converse. His eyes flickered from Sapnap on his left, to Dream on his right, standing high above ground, looking down upon the miserable plot of land that was called a nation.

“Good.” Dream spat, tone sharp and words sure like the diamond tip of a blade. 

“Do you like the view of our nation?” Wilbur taunted, carefully walking down the creaky, rotting wooden steps of the caravan situated in the dead centre of L’manburg.

“Hah!” Dream barked out a laugh, “I thought this was a trailer park!”

Wilbur narrowed his eyes, “Very funny. Listen, it seems you’ve… Gained an upperhand in the peacetime.” He regretfully admitted before clearing his throat, “We will meet you in the field. But on our own terms. We will arrange a time and place, gentlemen, we will agree. Where do we meet?—”

He was cut off by the distant creaking of Dream’s crossbow, the snapping of string against sturdy wood and the whoosh of a flaming arrow spinning through the air, stabbing into the grass right by his feet. Wilbur looked up in the slightest bit of fear, knowing Dream only fired a warning shot, he could’ve easily ended the war right then, but he didn’t. 

Before he could turn around to command his men, a second snap of a crossbow pierced the air and Tommy fell to the ground, a puff of smoke arising from his body as the fire hissed against his flesh. 

‘TommyInnit was shot by GeorgeNotFound.’ was stated clearly in everyone’s periphery, yellow, threatening, and a warning not to underestimate their authority, their power. They meant war, and they have no qualms with spilling blood.

The air was crisp, polluted, cold and unforgiving as the waves of wind nipped at their skin, cheeks, ears and noses bubblegum pink, Tommy’s items strewn across the grass. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s fine, it’s fine, I’m fine,” Tommy reappeared and stepped outside the caravan, picking up his items, and silently plucking his dignity back with it, “Don’t worry about me.” But ‘the war is more important,’ went unsaid as he slipped on his diamond helmet, the blue reflecting in his shameful eyes. 

“George.” Dream whispered from his place on the other nation’s wall, air quiet as the sun hung high above them at mid noon. “Do you remember, before we declared war, how I told you that everything that touches the light is our kingdom?” 

George frowned, eyes examining Dream through his tinted glasses, “Yes, why are you… Why are you bringing that up?”

Dream kicked a loose stone, hands shoved into his pockets as he dismissed George’s question, “And when I said that… King’s time rises and falls like the sun, and that one day,” his voice wavered, “One day, George, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you…”

“... As the new king…” George breathily finished, not believing what Dream was saying, “You don’t… Please tell me you won’t say what I think you will, please.”

“I might not come back, George.”

“That’s ridiculous, Dream, you can always respawn!”

“No. It won’t be worth it, not if L’manburg gets independence. I know, George, I know that they’ll rebel. The power of being an independent nation will go to their heads, they’ll think they’re above everything, they won’t let us live in peace, they’ll wreak havoc!—”

“Doesn’t that sound awfully similar?” George scoffed, “Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing?”

“I’m doing it for a good reason! Listen, if I grant them independence, rebellion is inevitable! I had to declare a war before they could, they want independence in my SMP, they don’t want anything to do with me while they feed off my land and drink the water from my rivers!”

George sighed, “... What do you mean you might not come back?”

“Once they start a war, they won’t end it, not even if we surrender. We have to be the ones to start and finish this. It won’t be worth coming back to see my SMP destroyed beyond repair, everything in our kingdom gone, reduced to atoms. If I lose, I lose this SMP, I lose you, I lose Sapnap, don’t you understand?” He pleaded, “I can’t lose. If I lose this, I lose absolutely everything.”

“You won’t lose.” George bit the inside of his cheek, etching a small shape into the bricks they were sat upon with his sword. “You’re Dream. You’ll win, I know it. I just… Don’t want to think about losing you.”

The taller of the two shook his head understandingly, he found it sweet that his friend genuinely cared for him. The air was dense, and the tension was thick, but nonetheless he managed to chuckle out a joke, “So you love me?”

“Go away.” George rolled his eyes fondly, his smile reappearing at Dream’s antics, familiar and bringing him a sense of calm, almost like a home in his heart. But it was always like that, they had to stick together until the end, they were all they had, the small team who still managed to rule a kingdom. “Yeah, sure, I guess I do.”

“Weird.” Dream mumbled, “You’re supposed to change the topic, not agree.”

“I hate you.”

“Okay, that’s more like it!”

The video played hauntingly, on repeat, Dream’s voice spinning like a broken record as the five people of L’manburg silently listened to his threats and warnings, figures stiff.

“Tommy, Wilbur, and the rest of L’manburg. We are at war. There is no mercy... We have burnt down Tubbo’s house,” Dreams voice repeated for the seventh time, and the group turned their heads to face Tubbo for the seventh time, and Tubbo bowed his head in sorrow for the seventh time, “We have planted TNT cannons around your land, we have cobblestone walled the outside and we have shot one warning shot inside your walls.” Every sentence was fired like a gunshot, the memory slamming into their heads, replaying vividly, the horror and shock they felt when first discovering it was now fear and hatred, anger and sadness. The memories’ pain didn’t lessen, but nor did it increase, it was a throbbing ache in their hearts that dwelled. “We have no mercy, no mercy for you!” Dream shouted from in the video, his words instilling fear into the five men’s hearts’, “We will burn down your houses, we will kill everything inside your walls and we will take back the land that is rightfully ours!”

They all shivered, Dream had done the first two, it was only a matter of time before he reconquered the land they were living on. But they braced themselves, they braced for the fury in Dream’s words as he yelled, as he shouted and demanded for their surrender, the words becoming even more haunting the longer they thought about it. 

“I wanna see white flags!” Dreams voice boomed, “White flags outside your base, by tomorrow at dawn or you are DEAD!”

Wilbur stood up. Everybody followed suit, Fundy clicking off the video tape and nodding behind them.

“What?” Tubbo asked.

“Tommy I’m putting you in charge of this army,” Wilbur stated. The frustrations of war were getting to him, they were twisting in his mind and churning in his stomach, spilling through his nerves and aching behind his eyes. It was cowardly to dump this onto Tommy, but he knew the latter would be able to handle it at east a fraction of a percent better than he ever could. He knew it was a bad idea, he knew it wasn’t mature to put himself above the war, to assign all his hardships to someone who hadn’t even offered for such a high position, but his cowardice was striking him with every passing beat of silence, and he couldn’t handle it much longer. “No matter what happens during this war, no matter who wins and who loses, okay? Just… Just remember that we’re on the right side of history, here.”

“Up the walls!” Tommy exclaimed, striding out the door and to the ladder, strong and high. All his men followed after him, hastily equipping their weapons on the way. Clammy hands gripped thick wooden bars as booted feet hoisted soldiers upwards, grunts and proclamations of gaining freedom were whispered under warm breaths. 

Each step made each heart flip, made each soldier shake, made each man feel like a little boy again, small and scared, vulnerable. They were no longer strong men in their hearts, only on the outside, their interiors were webbed with doubts and fears, the worry overtaking the ambition, the positivity, all they could focus on was the future of L’manburg. Would it be worth it? Would they do it all for nothing? These questions dreaded an answer but nobody was brave enough to answer. 

Boots clambered across the blackstone bricks, hopping over turrets and bodies dived into the water on the other side, outside of their nation. 

“What do we call armies?” Tommy asked, turning back as he hauled himself out of the water and onto the other side, where forest once was.

“A battalion.” Tubbo called as he also pulled himself up, stumbling to follow their new leader as he jogged through the barren fields that were once occupied by trees; but ever since the war started, all they had was gone. There were holes in their walls, some of their men had already died to the hands of Dream and were following through with the plans, a traumatising death playing at the back of their mind. How an arrow pierced them, how a single arrow sizzled against their skin as the fire ignited a hiss of steam and their bodies slumped to the ground before vanishing in a stream of smoke. 

“The fifth battalion!” Tommy yelled proudly, happy as he spotted some trees up ahead, some that the owners of the SMP hadn’t gotten to yet.

“... Why the fifth?” Wilbur was already beginning to regret selecting Tommy as leader.

Monosyllabic phrases were the only things uttered as they marched through land, climbed up ladders and trekked up hills, the wind cold, their hands clammy and as their hearts plunged into their stomachs.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s an extra bit i prewrote but never actually got to the scene where it happened LMFAO
> 
> “Do..” Tommy whispered, cradling his bow gently, the wooden handle laying flat on his palms as he looked up at Wilbur, eyes unsure, “Do I shoot him Will, or do I aim for the skies?”
> 
> Wilbur bent forward, a melancholic smile on his face, “I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.” He placed a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder, before moving his hands down to close over the younger boy’s fists, fingers curling around the base of the bow so that Tommy held it tightly.


End file.
